Make Me
by Lindsehkinz
Summary: "He was going to make the usually ice cold, showing no emotions, CEO who's lap he was in, beg for what he wanted."   Puppyshipping lemon ahead!


Hello there, reader! :D

This is a Puppyshipping fic I wrote for my friend for Christmas and I decided that I would share it with all of you! :3

This is rated M for language and a lemon, so don't say I didn't warn ya!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>There was a young man with blonde hair sitting on a white leather couch, reading a book. He was startled out of his reading when another young man with brown hair came into the room and wrapped his arms around the sitting man's neck.<p>

The brown haired man started nuzzling the others neck and mumbled, "Joey, puppy, do you know how much I love you?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Joey knew what was up. The other was horny, and bad, because he only acted this way when he really wanted it.

Joey sighed and looked up at the brown haired one, saying, "Seto, I'm not in the mood."

Seto nipped his ear lobe then moved to the other side of the couch, sitting down and pulling the blonde into his lap. "But, pup, pleaseee?" Seto begged.

The "puppy" sighed again, and then thought of one of his best plans to date. He was going to make the usually ice cold, showing no emotions, CEO who's lap he was in, _beg_ for what he wanted.

Joey turned around, and sporting the sexiest smirk he could muster, said, "Make me."

The CEO blinked at his puppy, stunned into silence, before he replied with, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Joey said, his smirk widening. "I want you to beg for what you want, or it's no deal and you'll have to take care of it yourself."

Seto frowned in distaste at the thought of having to do it himself, then said, "Are you sure there's _nothing_ else I can do?"

Joey pretended to think for a moment, and then said, "Nope. If you want it that bad, and I know you do, then the best thing right now is for you to do what I said."

Seto, knowing he had been defeated, rested his forehead on the blondes shoulder and murmured, "Please, puppy? You know you want to."

"Actually, we just fucked the other night, so I'm fine," the blonde replied quickly, not in the least bit swayed. The brunette sighed into the others shoulder, and then decided to resort to "sweet" talking.

"Baby, please? I would really, really love it if you did this for me," Seto said.

Joey melted slightly at this, for he was only called baby rarely, but he still stood his ground, shaking his head. Seto growled into his loves back, and then he thought of an idea.

"What if instead of using words, I used actions?" he questioned, smirking at Joey.

"What do you-?" Joey started, and then yelped when the brunette lifted him slightly off his lap and laid him on the couch, straddling his waist.

The blonde bit his lip and looked up at his love, his eyes meeting lust filled ones. 'God, he looks so sexy and vulnerable down there,' Seto thought to himself, before he leaned down and captured his puppy's lips in a kiss.

Joey's eyes widened slightly at this, then closed them as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and returned his kiss. Seto smirked into the kiss, thinking he had won, so he nipped at the blonde's lower lip and he moaned. As soon as Joey opened his mouth, Seto pushed his tongue in and prodded the others into life. Joey let this go on for a little, and then turned his head slightly, breaking the kiss, and smirked sexily at his love.

Panting, he said, "You have permission to take me to the bedroom, but I still haven't given into you yet."

"Fine by me," Seto smirked, slipping his arms under Joey's arms and legs, lifting him and heading to the bedroom.

The brunette kicked open the door and went over the bed, gently tossing the blonde onto it, before climbing on top of him. 'I'll get you to think my way,' Seto thought to himself as he attacked his pup's weak spot: his neck. He started off with light kisses up and down the others neck, and once Joey felt those, he knew he was damned. When Seto thought he'd given enough "warning" as to what was to come, he dragged his tongue oh-so-slowly up the blondes neck, then attached his lips to his pulse point and started sucking. Joey whimpered and arched his back slightly, knowing that the other was trying to leave the biggest hickey he could as pay back for making him beg.

Once the brunette felt like his work was done, he pulled away and smirked at his puppy, then leaned in and licked the outside of his ear, whispering, "You give?"

Joey bit his lip and thought it over, really wanting to say no, but he couldn't deny the growing tightness in his pants, so he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Seto smiled and kissed his loves cheek, saying, "Least you tried your hardest. But now it's my turn to make you beg."

Joey's eyes flew open at this, just as Seto grabbed the edges of the others shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, throwing it to the floor. The blonde lifted his hands to the brunette's chest to try and unbutton his shirt, but Seto grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head, then leaned down and flicked at one of Joeys nipples with his tongue. Joey bit his lip to hold in a moan, but then let it out as Seto closed his mouth around it and started swirling his tongue around it, and began rubbing the other. Once the blonde started to struggle against the brunette's grip, Seto took pity on him and released his nipples and trailed his tongue down to Joey's bell button, dipping his tongue in, and then continued to the edge of his pants. Joey watched his lover through half opened eyes as Seto undid his pants button with his teeth, then slowly pulled down his zipper, the vibrations going straight to his hardened member. Once his zipper was down the CEO just about tore his loves pants off and threw them to the ground, then did the same with his under wear. Joey tried to move the lower half of his body closer to Seto's mouth, but he just sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, putting on sort of a show for his puppy. The puppy was just about drooling, and he wanted to run his nails down his lovers' bare chest, but somewhere in this whole process Seto had tied his hands to the headboard.

When Seto was done undressing, he untied Joey and just simply stated, "On your hands and knees."

Joey blushed slightly, as they had only done it this way a few times, and then did as he was told as he felt the brunette reach over onto the night stand for some lotion. The blonde gripped at the sheet under him and closed his eyes as he heard the bottle of lotion pop open, then heard it close and hit the floor as a finger prodded at his entrance. He relaxed and the finger pushed in, and by now he was used to the feeling because of the countless times they had made love before. Seto pushed his finger in and out a few times, before he pushed in another one and knew right where to aim. Joey moaned loudly as the brunette hit his bundle of nerves that made him see stars behind his eye lids, and then pushed back on Seto's fingers. He heard the CEO chuckle behind him as he added another finger, stretching him for a bit longer, then pulled his fingers away and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

Joey gripped at the sheets as Seto pushed into him slowly until he was all the way in, stopping to give his puppy some time to get adjusted, groaning, "How are you always so tight, pup?"

Joeys grip on the sheets loosened and he pushed back against Seto, letting him know he could move. So the brunette pulled out and pushed back in slowly, and continued at this pace until Joey groaned, "C'mon, Set, I know you can go faster than that."

Seto smirked at his puppy's words, then said, "With pleasure, pup."

The brunette pulled out and positioned himself, then thrusted back in with and sharp snap of his hips and hit Joey's bundle of nerves again. "Oh, god! Again!" Joey half moaned, half yelled as Seto pulled out and thrusted in again quickly, that becoming the new pace.

They continued like that for a while, but once they were both near their ends, Seto's thrusts became faster and more erratic, and with just a few more thrusts, Joey yelled out Seto's name and came onto the sheets. And when Seto felt Joey's walls close around him, he groaned Joey's name and came into him. The brunette slowly pulled out of the other, both moaning, and collapsed onto the bed, pulling his puppy with him. Joey grabbed the cover and pulled it over them then snuggled into Seto's chest.

The CEO smiled into his lover's hair and said, "I love you, Joey. And thanks."

"Mmm… Love you too, Seto," Joey mumbled into the other's chest.

They laid like that for a few minutes, and the Joey's cellphone started ringing. The blonde groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, and asked, "Seto, would you mind getting that?"

The brunette smirked, remembering his loves earlier words, and then said, "Make me."

But that wasn't the best choice of words, because then his pup shoved him and his ass met the hardwood floor, and his ears met his puppy's laughter.


End file.
